


All I Need

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Building Relationship, Christmas fic, Establish Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Feels, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they were lonely souls but found themselves in each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Spazz bringing you all a Romanogers Christmas one-shot!!!!**

**Wanted to originally write something smutty but I guess fluff is in order alongside feels. I promise I won’t kill anyone here LOL.**

**Anyways this is for all of my fellow Romanogers lovers**

**Summary:** _they were lonely souls but found themselves in each other_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**BAH! Such a cheesy summary**

**ENJOY!!!**

Steve Rogers was a man born in the 40s, wanted nothing more than to serve his country, but thanks to his physical appearance and health issue was denied five times. Until Dr. Erskine saw the potential and good in Steve and decided to enlist him for the Super Soldier Program. After Steve was chosen for the program and then given the serum, the good doctor was killed.

_Promise me that you will stay who you are, not to a perfect soldier, but a good man_

 And that is what Steve Rogers had become, but he was upset that he wasn’t able to go on the field. Until fate allowed him to rescue those in the 107th. Things turned down worse when he and the Howling Commandos had a mission of capturing Zola. While the mission was a success, Steve had lost his brother and his best friend, Bucky Barnes that day. What turned out to be a mission on stopping the Red Skull ended up being Steve’s last mission before he ended up plunging in the Artic and falling into a deep sleep for 70 years. Those 70 years, darkness consumed him and pulled him away from his first love, Peggy Carter.

Waking up in a whole new world, everything that he cherished was gone and Peggy was slowly dying.

Natalie Romanov was a young orphan girl in Russia who ended up stealing from the wrong person, Ivan. He took her to a place called the Red Room, in which she was trained to become Black Widow. They had stripped down all of her innocence in order for her to become the perfect killing machine for Russia. To fully dehumanize her, they had taken away Natasha’s chance of having a family. From childhood to adulthood, Natalie Romanov became Black Widow was feared.

It wasn’t until one day she had gotten under SHIELD’s radar and an agent was sent down to take her out. Finding an alternative route, Clint Barton ended up taking Natalie into SHIELD as she claimed she wanted to defect from the KGB. Of course Fury was extremely upset about this turn of events, but once she proved her worth, she became Fury’s top agent.

That day Natalie Romanov became Natasha Romanoff.

Both Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff had lost everything along the way as they became heroes. Sometimes being a hero always had sacrifices. Both lost the chance of having a family, never truly had a chance to live a good life.

_They were lonely souls_

It wasn’t until Fury came up with the Avengers initiative was when Steve would meet Natasha. The moment he came off that quinjet, he was absolutely stunned by her appearance. Holding herself high as she greeted him. Natasha was curious about the man they called Captain America. She had heard stories about him during her Red Room days and was always told he was just a myth. Though she was surprised that he didn’t seemed entranced by her appearance and that made her curious about him even more.

After the battle of New York, Steve had joined SHIELD as a way to pay his respects for Peggy once he found out she had founded the agency. While Clint was still recovering, Fury had partnered two completely different people together. Nat was highly upset about this, believing she didn’t need a partner to help get a mission down. Of course she was proven wrong when a mission she took in Paris, had gone down. Steve was grateful he had gotten there in time, having help from Tony, he was able to track her down. From that day on, Nat and Steve had formed a partnership and a bond.

During the events of the Winter Soldier, Nat had done something she had never done with anyone else besides Clint, she had opened herself to Steve Rogers. In returned, he too had opened himself to the spy and their bond had grown much stronger. Steve was upset the moment she left him at the graveyard after giving him information about Bucky.

It wasn’t until a few months later, that Tony had rebuilt Stark Tower and turned it into the Avengers Tower. He had everyone move in so they could build a much stronger bond and work on their teamwork. While everyone thought Bruce and Natasha were hooking up, it was quite the opposite, the spy had wanted to try a trick she learned. It was called Lullaby, finding out it worked, she had taught it to Tony because he and Banner were ‘Science Bros’ of course she surprised the doctor even more when she told him about Betty’s whereabouts and gave him Betty’s number.

What no one was expecting was the relationship between the soldier and the spy. When everyone was out of the tower, both Steve and Nat would work together, sparring together, trusting her enough, Steve had allowed Nat to train with his shield. The red head was very grateful for him trusting her with his shield, knowing how much it meant to him. In turn, Nat taught Steve how to shoot despite him being reluctant about using guns, but he was able to keep up and rewarded him with one of her guns. Of course the blond was surprised and shocked, but thanked her profusely. Tony had come up with replacing the leather straps of the shield with magnets, the soldier agreed to this slight change. Secretly, he had told Nat about this new change and showed her the magnets so she could build her own pair.

While everyone was obvious to how comfortable Steve was with Nat, Clint was the only one who noticed. Things changed when the Avengers met the Maximoff twins and Ultron was created. During their second round with the twins in Africa, Wanda had given each Avengers nightmares, only Clint was the only one who escaped from her spell. He found Nat curled up and crying, knowing it was the effects of Wanda’s power. Curious, he thought it was about the Red Rooms but it was something else. Once everyone fell back to the Avenge Jet, Clint had piloted and led everyone to his secret house.

Everyone was surprised to see Bobbi at the place, and Clint explaining that the two got married. Surprising everyone else, Kate rushed pass the couple and hugged Nat, obviously happy to see her favorite spy. Everyone was given a room to sleep in, looking at the photos of a much younger Kate and Nat, the Hawkeye in training entered the room.

“You okay Nat?”

She turned around and smiled at the brunette, “Not really.”

“Clint told me that the witch kind of fucked you up.”

Nat laughed, “Yeah she did.”

“What’d she show you?”

“Something terrible.”

“Like your Red Room days?”

Nat shook her head, “Something much worse.” Fear was what Kate saw in the spy’s eyes. “She showed me Steve dying in my arms.” Collapsing on the floor and crying, Kat quickly ran to her and hugged her.

“Steve won’t die, because he’s Captain America.”

The two looked up once they heard the door open. Entering the room was a flushed Steve.

“Sorry, Lucky kind of stole my helmet.”

The golden retriever looked at the two women, wagging his tail with Steve’s helmet in his mouth. Kate laughed and grabbed it, walking towards the blond and gave him back his helmet.

“I’m going to leave you two alone, come on Lucky.” The dog barked and followed the archer in training.

Steve then brought his attention to Nat, noticing the dried tears on her face.

“Nat, you’re crying.”

Blushing in embarrassment, she turned away. Steve walked towards her and sat down next to her on the floor.

“Want to tell me what’s wrong?”

“It’s just, I’m still getting over the vision she gave me.”

“Must’ve been something bad if it got you this worked up.” Nat nodded in response. “Don’t worry, we’ll end this nightmare soon.”

After defeating Ultron with the help of the Maximoff twins, everyone was brought to a new Avengers facility. With Tony going back to New York, Thor heading back to Asgard, and Bruce leaving to patch things up with Betty. Steve and Nat took it upon themselves to train the new Avengers. With their newest members, the soldier and the spy still found time to hang out together. It wasn’t until the events of Civil War that tested their bond, though afterwards dealing with Natasha’s ‘betrayal’ and Steve almost dying, the two were inseparable.

Bucky complained how Steve should get his act together and just get together with Natasha. Clint and Sam agreed, saying that the blond should stop waiting and make a move. Of course no one expected for the spy to make a move first. After a few dates, both the soldier and the spy were in a relationship.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nat let out a small moan as she felt a pair of warm lips on her skin. A patch of hair rubbing against her rosy cheeks. Turing on her back, she was greeted with a pair of warm blue eyes.

“Morning,” Steve greeted with a smile.

Smiling back, she placed a small kiss on her lips, “Morning handsome.” She sighed peacefully as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest. “Can’t we stay in bed?”

Steve laughed, “I’m afraid not, and we have so much to do today.”

“Because it’s snowing?”

“No, because it’s Christmas love.”

With one more kiss, the two got up and got ready for the day. Nat wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a creamy white turtle neck, with a gray colored wool jacket, alongside a red colored beanie. Steve opted towards a pair of blue jeans, white short-sleeve shirt, a black and red plaid shirt, and a black wool coat. Nat laughed at his lumberjack appearance, the soldier wasn’t in the mood to shave for the past two weeks and allowed himself to grow a beard. Though the red head had to agree that her man looked good with it.

Once they finished breakfast, they walked out of their small private cabin in upstate New York. Steve called for their husky, Summer who had a wolf grey coat. Steve headed towards the tool shed and grabbed all the supplies he need for tree cutting, and the trio headed out to pick a tree to bring for their cabin. While walking up ahead, Steve felt something cold hit is back, turning back he noticed the red head grinning as she tossed a snowball up and down.

“Oh, so you want to play dirty huh?” Putting the tree cutting tools down, Steve proceeded to take snow in hands and pat them down until it turned into a ball.

Nat squealed as she got hit and the two began their own snowball fight. Summer started barking excitedly as he watched his owners pelt each other with snow. Though they laughed as he caught on Steve’s snowballs and began to chew on it. Nat tried to run away as her soldier began to chase her, laughing as he grabbed her and spun her around. The two had their first snowy kiss. Still holding her as he placed her back and the ground, Nat swept his leg knocking him down, and they landed on the snow laughing.

“Jesus Nat, you’re so beautiful,” he murmured as he brushed a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

She couldn’t help but blush, “Well you ain’t too bad yourself lumberjack.”

Steve laughed in response and pulled her down for a kiss. The two pulled apart the moment they started laughing as Summer began to lick their faces. The two continued to fool around a bit, Steve laughed as he watched his girl begin to make snow angels. It always made him happy watching Nat loose herself in complete joy and bliss. He knew it was hard for Nat to act a bit childish sometimes, but it was always worth it, seeing her happy and smiling.

Getting up Nat smiled down at her soldier, “Come on Rogers, didn’t you say we have a lot of things to do?”

Rolling his eyes, Steve got up and the trio continued to look for the perfect tree. Looking around, Nat found the perfect one while Summer barked in agreement. Steve took out the axe and began to cut away, thanks to the super soldier serum running through his veins, it didn’t take long for him to cut it down. Once finished, he attached the cables and proceeded to drag the tree through the snow with the help of their dog. After cleaning the tree a bit, the couple brought the tree inside and began to set it up. The moment they entered the cabin, Steve began to put some logs into the fireplace and light it up.

Nat took it upon herself to decorate the tree while Steve went into the kitchen to make some hot coco. When the coco was done, he poured it into two cups and went back to the living room. He watched in amusement as the spy finished hanging the last ornament up on the tree. Looking back, she smiled at him.

“Want to help me put the star up?” She held a tree topper that was basically like his shield but the star in the middle glowed.

Shaking his head as he laughed, he placed the cups on the coffee table, and the two placed the tree topper on together. Once it was placed, the whole tree lite up and the two held each other. Steve couldn’t help but smile at the red head and kiss her. He pressed the on button for the radio and a Christmas song started to play.

_‘I’m dreaming of a white Christmas.’_

Holding out his hand, he smiled, “May I have this dance?”

Nat couldn’t help but laugh a bit, “You may,” as she curtsied.

The two swayed back and forth as they danced to the song. Steve felt like he was losing himself in her eyes, the way her emerald eyes lit up with the Christmas tree lights made her all the more beautiful. The same could be said for Natasha, as she looked into his baby blue eyes. It felt like she was looking up at bright stars on a beautiful snowy night.

All the hardships they had gone through both alone and together had made their bond so much stronger. They were two lost souls but found themselves in one another. A man out of time who thought that he’d never find love again. A spy who thought she would never believe in love. Somehow found each other and was taught how to love again.

Gently laying his forehead against hers, Steve closed his eyes. “I love you Nat.”

“I love you too Steve.” Slowly the two leaned in and kissed one another with the love they had.

_It was unexpected_

_That the soldier and spy fell in love_

_Unconditionally_

** END **

***sniff* excuse me while I go cry in a corner**

**Happy Holidays to all of my fellow Romanogers lover! I hope you have a great whatever the hell you celebrate during December!**

**Also as you see, I rewrote Age of Ultron in my own image and likeness. So this derives from MCU because I know Bobbi has a relationship in Agents of SHIELD but I can’t help but love HawkingBird! Also as you can see I also put Kate Bishop in here too alongside Lucky.**

**Song used: White Christmas by Frank Sinatra**

**A virtual cookie to those whoever guess where I got the name Summer from!**


End file.
